Elvis Meets The Jonas Brothers
by corndawg88
Summary: Well, it's mostly what the title says!
1. How Elvis Met Them

Disclaimer: I do not own The Jonas Brothers or Elvis Presley. I don't own any of the real stuff in this story.

Nick Jonas turns on the TV. He changes to Channel 16 Action News.

News Reporter: Just recently, The Jonas Brothers have broken up and gone their own ways. All of them got their own houses even 16 year old, Nick. EVERYBODY thinks he's way too young but he states; "I can't even stand seeing my brothers faces again."

Nick changes the channel.

Nick: I've already heard enough of these freakin' reporters talking crap about us. So what if we broke up???? It doesn't involve them, why do they care?????

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kevin: Allie, will you marry me?

Allie (Kevin's girlfriend): Why would I? I'm not going to! Kevin, I'm only 20 and you're 21! You're WAY too old for me! It's over!

Kevin dials up Frankie's emergency cellphone.

Frankie: What's the emergency?!

Kevin: Allie broke up with me. I thought it was going so well! She was a GOLDDIGGER!

Frankie: That's the BIG EMERGENCY?

Kevin: Yup.

Frankie: See you later. _(In the background: I thought I would get to save a life.....)_

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Joe: I'm so alone....... I need a girl.

Joe turns on the TV. An add comes up. It's for a Saab convertible.

Joe: Or a car......... Girl or car?.... CAR!

He dials the number on the TV screen. 1-800-555-565-5555

Guy on the other end: Hello this is Bob speaking. You've reached Saab Dealerships. How may I help you?

Joe: I want a car.

Bob: Obviously.

Joe: A red convertible would be Nick or, I mean nice....... hehe.....

Bob: Will you hold?

Joe: Obviously.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Nick is at his house and gets a call. It's Selena.

Nick: Hey......

Selena: Were you watching Channel 16?

Nick: Yeah, I was.......

Selena: Oh. Well, I wanted to say I don't think this should be any of their business as much as you do.

Nick: No, believe me, you don't.

Selena: Oh. Well bye. And I'm really sorry about what happened between us.

Nick: Okay. See you soon, maybe. Bye.

Selena: Yeah.......

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kevin is an emotional mess. His life is currently too boring for it to be in this story.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Joe is still on hold. Two hours in the making.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ok. Back in the 1950's now. 1958 to be exact.

Elvis(Presley that is): Uh huh huh! I'd like a hamburger pretty lady.

Diner Lady: Ok, "The King."

Elvis: Oh, you're too flattering, pretty mama!

Elvis(After he gets his sandwich): Yum.... oh, I feel a little twitchy. What's in this burger?

A time portal sucks him in. All that's left is his belt. He gets into 2009 with his pants falling down.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Nick, Kevin, and Joe live in Dallas, Texas. Not together though. They thought it was big enough for them to not see each other around. They were WAY wrong. One day, they're all at the grocery store. They need to eat too! They run into each other and this happens:

Nick: I need bread, tuna, JOE?

Joe: What? Why are you here? I've been here millions of times since we've made our "little decision" and I never saw _you_ here!

Kevin: Who's yelling? NOOOOOOO WAY!

Joe: Yeah. That's what I was gonna say. Why do you _always_ do that?

Nick: STOP!

Joe: ….... Anyway, WHY?

Kevin: _Me?_ You're the one always doing stupid stuff!

Joe: NO! I was the funny one!

Nick: Umm.... I really don't want you guys to be here so if you please leave I woul-

Joe and Kevin: NO!

Soon they all get kicked out.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Nick meets Elvis first. He is so mad. He wants to rip his hair out but he can't because it's so curly and beautiful. They bump into each other on the sidewalk.

Nick: Oh! I am so sorry. I really didn't mean to bump into...... Oh........my...........Gosh. You're ELVIS FREAKIN' PRESLEY!

Elvis: Uh huh huh. But please, I would prefer it without the freakin' part. Just Elvis, Elvis Presley.

Nick: And you're really him! Not an impersonator! Wow......

Elvis: Uh huh huh.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

This is where John Lennon comes in. For just a few seconds. Nick and John see each other and Nick needs someone to talk to.

Nick: I met _Elvis_. He's _dead_.

John: I don't believe in Elvis. He didn't even remember my name. That butt head!

Nick: Are you John Lennon?

John: Yeah, so?

Nick: You're dead too!

John: Ok then...... (_**mutters) **__Wack job._

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kevin's turn! He meets him a little more weirdly. Well, let's see. Kevin is at the "I Want A Date Company."

Lady behind the counter: Hello. I'm Bertha. How may I help you?

Kevin: Umm.... Well...

Bertha: Comon'! What's your problem with your love life?

Kevin: Oh! I had a golddigger girlfriend and well, I asked her to marry me and, well she said, she said no.

Bertha: Said no. Wow. Ok. We have a girl with the same problem, Olivia.

Kevin: Ok. Let's see her.

Bertha: What we do here is call the person first and you get to talk to each other.

Kevin: Let's try.

Olivia: Hello?

Kevin: Hi. Umm.... this is Kevin Jonas.... I want a date.

Olivia: Oh. Umm... me too!

Kevin: I know. Hehe... Well, do you want to come down to I Want A Date Company and meet me?

Olivia: Yeah.

Kevin: Ok.

Olivia comes and Kevin and her fall completly in love. Then it happens:

Elvis: I want a date in this year uh huh huh. 2009. Sounds goooooood............

Kevin: AHHHHH! _Elvis?_

Elvis: Yes. Elvis, Elvis Presly.

Kevin faints and Elvis orders a fried PB&J sandwich from the diner next door.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Joe's Elvis meeting was weird. It was by mail. Here is the E-mail Joe got:

_To:Umm..._

_From:Elvis_

_Subject:....._

_Is this that Diner down the street from that one hotel? I want another friend PB&J sandwich. Thanks._

Joe walked to the hotel down from a Diner, went to the room that was supposed to be Elvis's, and knocked. He went in when he got the signal and saw Elvis. He was surprised and now the not on purpose "trap" was set.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ok, here's the story. If you want me to make the second chapter then you better read and rewiew. PLEASE! THNX!


	2. Everything is Going Wrong for Nick!

Ok. Where we left off, The Jonas Brothers all met Elvis. They were all very surprised but I think Kevin was the most. Let's see how he's doing:

Olivia: Kevin? Kevin. Wake up! Oh, I just met you and now I can't see you anymore!

Kevin: Huh? What happened?

Olivia: We met _Elvis_.

Kevin: *now sitting up* Oh yeah. Was that _really_ him?

Olivia: Yes. He proved it and after that, he told me what happened. He got sucked back in time by a hamburger.

Kevin: Wow.

Olivia: Yes, wow.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Joe: _Elvis_?

Elvis: Uh huh huh. How'd you get in here?

Joe: I used to have a band called The Jonas Brothers and we were pretty famous. Yeah. I can get anybody to let me do anything. But you're _Elvis_?

Elvis: Like I said, uh huh huh.

Joe and Elvis are seeming to get along very well. Joe thinks he is the only one who knows about what happened. He might be pretty mad when he finds out the truth!

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Nick called Selena right when he got home to his cell phone. He was going to txt her but he was just so excited he had to talk. Here's the conversation:

Selena: Hi Nick.

Nick: How'd you know?

Selena: Caller ID. You have it too.

Nick: Oh, right.

Selena: So, you're the one who called. What do ya want?

Nick: Oh yeah. Ok, I swear to God I'm not lying about any of this.

Selena: Yeah? Go ahead.....

Nick: Oh right. I was running out of food so I went to that grocery store down by that hotel and the one Diner.

Selena: Ok. That's not something you would lie about.

Nick: I know. But here's a coincedence. Joe and Kevin were both there. _Both_ of them. _Both_.

Selena: You're kidding. Wow.

Nick: I'm not.

Selena: Ok, so what's the big I'm "not lying" thing?

Nick: I'm not done yet! I gotta tell the whole story. So Kevin and Joe start this big fight and I'm not doing anything. So I tell them that I don't want them there and to please go. So they scream in my face!

Selena: And then what?

Nick: They get us kicked out.

Selena: _No_!

Nick: _Yes_!

Selena: Then?

Nick: I'm walking home mad, real mad. I run into a man. I go,"Sorry, so sorry." and crap like that. And it's ELVIS FREAKIN' PRESLY! So I really needed someone to talk to. The next person I see, I say to them," I saw _Elvis _he's _dead."_ Then he says, "I don't belive in Elvis." and something about him forgetting his name and he called him like a crap head. Or was it butt head? Anyway, it was John Lennon! Ok, now I'm done.

Selena: *crying*

Nick: What?

Selena: I should've known. Just because I br-broke up with you you're gonna lie!

Nick: No Selena! I swear! Selena....

Selena: And then you swear. And before you swore to G-God! I wouldn't care if it was just a j-joke and you didn't swear..... I wo-wouldn't...................

Nick: No wait!

Selena hung up furiously. Too bad she didn't know the truth....... Everything would be alright. Nick really shouldn't have told her.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Selena: *thoughts* *still crying* *right after phone call* Why did Nick have to do that to me? Why? What did _I_ ever do to _him_? I mean, I broke up with him but he took it very seriuosly and muturely. He knew why and thought we should see other people just as much as I did.

She decides to write a letter to her BFF, Demi who got her cell phone taken away from her and couldn't find her laptop. Demi was in California and Selena was in Texas. Here's what she writes:

Dear Demi,

Hey! Miss you. Too bad about your cell and laptop. Well, umm... Nick and I got in a huge fight and I feel so bad about it but I'm not making up with him this time. He told me this tall tale about him meeting Elvis and John Lennon. They're both dead and that's impossible for him to meet them. I got really mad because he said, "I swear to God that I'm not lying about any of this." and, "No Selena I swear." Why would he think I would belive him?

XOXO,

Selena

Selena sends the mail and falls asleep because her eyes hurt so much from crying.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Joe fell asleep in Elvis's hotel room. Then, at 1:00 in the morning, he wakes up.

Joe: *yawn* *stretches*

He walks to his house so he wouldn't get in trouble with the hotel manager for not paying to stay.

Joe: *thoughts* *while walking* It wasn't a dream..... It wasn't a dream.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ok, I told you about the not on purpose "trap" in the last chapter. Well, I bet you're wondering, right?

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

HAHAHAHA!!!!! You really do have to read and rate for me to put another one in this time. Then, you can find out the "trap."


End file.
